1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to toolbelts worn by workers, such as mechanics and construction workers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional toolbelts are commonly worn by workers, such as mechanics and construction workers. Accessories, like pouches, can be attached to or hung from toolbelts. Such accessories may be used to store tools and/or small items, such as nails, screws, and the like. Most pouches have an opening that remains open during use and is large enough for a worker to place his/her hand inside the pouch. As a result, items stored inside a pouch may fall from the pouch as the worker moves around and/or reaches inside the pouch. Therefore, there is a need for devices that prevent items from falling out of a pouch attached to a worker's toolbelt. The present application provides this and other advantages as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.